Feelings
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Roxas wonders if Nobodies really don't have feelings. He asks Axel... one can only guess what goes on his mind. Yeah, a sad excuse to hide the fact this is a pure lemon thing! YAOI! AxelRoxas akuroku


A/N: Prompt from Jojo (again XD) I guess I won't get many reviews on this one... how terrible

* * *

He wondered if he was being stupid. Why did he join the Organization? There were always missions or when there wasn't, it was boring. Not regular boring but mind numbing boredom. 

Ever since he came to this… group, he's been having strange feelings. Which wasn't allowed, since he was a Nobody, he wasn't supposed to have feelings because of the lack of a heart. A heart… People say it is both the strongest and most fragile thing in a body. He often scuffed at the remark but was now wondering if it was true. Could a heart be so powerful that it was easy to break? He then shook his head and denied that he had feelings and never had a heart.

But every time he was around he could feel something stir inside of him, like tiny butterflies in his belly, and a heat flickered on. Of course he didn't know. He remained oblivious to Roxas's feelings because Roxas locked them away when ever he was around.

The he that stirred dancing butterflies and heat in his stomach was sitting on the railing of the balcony, over looking the gardens.

How would one approach their best friend on a delicate subject? If Nobodies lacked feelings… then why was he having feelings for his best friend?

Maybe the red head had the answers Roxas needed to answer his questioning mind; but how to breach the subject? Being blunt wasn't something he could do.

"You've been standing there for awhile. Are you admiring my wonderful ass?" Axel jumped down from the railing to face Roxas.

Axel refused to wear his cloak everywhere but on missions and in meetings. He usually only wore black pants. Roxas couldn't help but stare when the red head wasn't looking.

"We're only friends because I want your body" Roxas replied sarcastically rolling his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Tell me something I didn't know" his arrogant reply was followed by him clasping his hands behind his head, mussing his already wild hair.

"You can't be serious" Roxas suddenly wondered why he felt like he had feelings for the fire charmer.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he grinned at the younger boy.

The blonde ran a hand through his blonde hair, gathering his thoughts and tried to order them carefully.

"How can Nobodies have feelings if we aren't supposed to have them? When I'm around you all I can feel are flutters and a sudden need for you. How do I have these feelings for a-" Roxas stopped, startled by Axel's laughing.

"We Nobodies have feelings. How could we have personalities without them? It all boils down to feelings" he held up a pale finger as if he answered the hardest question, which he did, of the unknown.

Roxas's eyebrow twitched feeling as if Roxas was mocking him, "Just… how?"

His eyes widened as he felt soft lips press against his own. Something in his chest beat wildly, trying to escapes from its confinements. He tasted a spicy but cool flavor on Axel's lips as he pulled away.

Green eyes stared into Roxas' being before he whispered against the blonde's puffy lips, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes" Roxas breathed in the smell Axel gave off. He felt lightheaded, as if he were floating in mid-air.

A smirk formed on Axel's lips when he saw glassy blue eyes gaze up at him. "Then we have the same feelings. Got it memorized?" his mouth parted slowly watching glassy eyes drop down from his eyes to he parted mouth.

As blue eyes stayed transfixed on the pale lips, they started to clear. Roxas let his eyelids close slightly before dragging himself up the red head's thin tall body. His eyes met green and felt the same charge from their kiss.

"Kiss me again just to make sure of these… feelings?" Roxas said is so slyly it was almost innocent sounding.

Axel knew better than know Roxas would ask for anything so innocently. He decided to play along with the little game. "How much more do you want to feel?" he opened a portal to his room, leading the smaller male to the black blanketed bed.

Roxas tumbled on to the bed with Axel straddling his hips. He felt warm hands slid under his shirt as lips pressed firmly against his. A tongue ran across his lower lip followed by teeth softly nibbling making his mouth automatically part to let out a moan into the mouth above him.

Axel swallowed the moan and tugged off the clothing blocked the view of the blonde's upper body. He chuckled tasting a squeak escape from Roxas as he tweaked a nipple between his fingers. His mouth slowly drifted down to a thundering pulse on the side of a pale neck. He sucked and licked the spot leaving a dark mark, contrasting on the skin.

He whimpered and moaned while a hot mouth attacked his chest along with a hand going for his jeans button. His eyes flew open watching red hair bob as Axel's lips made it down his body. Roxas's eyes widened when Axel's eyes met his; lips parted allowing teeth to grip the zipper and drag it down as hands slid the coarse blue cloth down the blonde's legs. His head fell on to the pillows, moaning when warm breath ghost over his thighs.

Axel grinned, parting and bending his lover's legs before his mouth zipped between the legs. His tongue firmed and ran it in a circle around the ring of muscle he yearned to slam himself passed into- Roxas bucked his hips causing Axel's hands to firmly hold down his hips as his own tongue darted into the passage beyond the ring of muscle.

The smaller boy's breath hitched as he tried to relax against the trusting tongue. He tangled one hand into the blankets and the other in Axel's hair. He panted Axel's name, tugging on the bright locks up to him for a kiss.

As they kissed, fingers slowly stretched out Roxas. The boy hissed loving the slight pain of the scissoring fingers. Soon he was urging Axel or hurry before both of them went crazy from need.

Axel silenced the blonde's pleas with a long kiss and slid into the body under him. He bit his lip trying to keep from trusting further into the tight passage as Roxas got used to the feeling. He started rocking slowly trying to find the bundle of nerves that made his Roxas see stars and by the cry from the blonde's lips, told Axel he found the spot.

Stars blinded Roxas but he could still feel the pleasure the males above him was inflicting. His hips rocked meeting each trust head on while his head thrashed from side to side. His nails dug into Axel's shoulders and down his back; when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and pumped to the same movement as the trusts, he felt more heat start to pool inside of him.

"Axel… faster"

Axel rocked faster into Roxas, feeling flames start to engulf him. His eyes caught the other pair of eyes as they both exploded and were sent high into a mind numbing climax.

Roxas panted trying to catch his breath while Axel carefully pulled out of him and collapse ext to him. Strangely Roxas felt empty until the red head folded himself around his smaller frame.

"Be mine?" a sleepy voice whispered.

"Forever and always Roxie" Axel rested his chin on Roxas's head.

"Love you for even longer"

"At least you got something memorized"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

That kept Axel quiet for a few seconds before he whispered, "Ready for another round?" his hand drifted up a slim hip and swept across his smooth stomach. He laughed when he heard a startled squawk.

* * *

A/N: Ta da! A one shot with a lemon and no plot except to be a perv! How did you like the longer lemon than usual?? Reviews would be nice, dears… 

-Satu


End file.
